An Angels Choice
by Sugarscrubsam
Summary: After a young smasher is badly injured in a brutal fall, the mansion struggles with excepting that the fall may not have been an accident, and the fault is on everyone of them. Answers are needed, but questions are only met with denial and an angels smile
1. The fall

Zelda, Marth, and Ike were all sitting on the smash mansion patio enjoying the warm spring day. Flowers were blooming, birds singing to their new offspring, bees buzzing around. The mansions garden started right in front of the patio, and it was beautiful. Flower beds and hedges creating paths with cobblestone here and there. In the center a huge fountain, gushing glistening water. Ness and Lucas loved playing in the fountain, but seemed to have decided to take a break from the water fun today. The garden had to be the size of a football field, a perfect place to relax.

"I just can't figure out if I want to go with the green, or if he'd be sick of the color and would rather a.. Purple theme maybe? Urgh, I just need it to be the perfect evening." Zelda signed, scribbling notes into her notebook, eagerly sitting up in her chair.

"Zelda, he loves you. I'm sure what ever you get together he'll love. You've put so much work into this that its gonna mean so much to him even if you made it a gorudo themed party. Just chill out for a minute and enjoy the day." Marth encouraged as he grabbed Zelda's hand in support.

"I know, I know." Zelda smiled warmly at the blue hired price. "I just love him so much, I want him to know. You don't turn 21 every day. It's a one time thing."

"He knows you love him, and he's gonna have a blast, girl." He jokingly (and lightly) pushed her shoulder. They smiled at each other. Zelda and Marth became instant friends the minute he arrived at the smash mansion. Both were from royal families but were anything but preppy and spoiled. They went through hard times, and had no problems getting their hands dirty to protect the ones they loved, but that didn't mean they both didn't like to look their best.

Ike laughed, "We're probably just gonna end up getting drunk and not remembering a thing like at your 21st anyway." He wasn't wrong. Zelda had turned 21 two months ago, and that was a crazy night. Zelda had since then worked hard to get rid of all the photos and videos taken that night of her embarrassing drunk adventures, but there was still some evidence hiding in the mansion. "Hey, and we can see who can mess with the angel the most again!" Ike excitingly shouted.

The angel, Pit, was a clueless, oblivious, and to most smashers, obnoxious kid. Well, he was 16, but most at the smash mansion were either years older or younger, so he was typically seen as a kid. It had became a ritual at parties and events to see who could mess with him the most. Hell, even on uneventful days he was always picked on. Wether it be Ike telling him someone was trapped in a magic box and needed help (causing a bunch of broken tvs and master hand putting pit on probation), or fox somehow getting him to put a fork in a light socket, and let's not forget Samus and peach got drunk and drew some inappropriate things on his face in nail polish. The kid was constantly being messed with, yet he was the happiest one here. Pit was always welcome to help without question, which was also how he got tricked and messed with so much.

"Speaking of the little insect, he should be coming around in 3...2..." Zelda and Marth looked up as Ike counted down. Out from the corner of the mansion came pit, flying higher than the roof. The angel was protective, even of those who didn't exactly show him kindness. He flew around the mansion like a clock when he woke up, after lunch, and before bed. He'd do it in hour increments at time, which was another thing that he was made fun of for. Why does a little kid need to patrol a mansion of highly trained fighters? This made some feel as though Pit thought he was better than them, while some just saw it as weird.

"He's a weird one, I'll give you that." Marth laughed.

"Come on, guys. What's it matter? It probably is just a habit for him as he use to guard his goddesses palace. I don't see why everyone is so mean to him even if he is a little annoying." Zelda said, crossing her arms at the boys.

"A little annoying?" Ike said with a raised eyebrow.

"He comes from a different realm, Ike. Just give him a chance. Link has, and he tells me Pits rather enjoyable to be around."

"Links talked to him a few times, yeah, but even he told me he finds the kid a bit annoying." Ike countered.

Zelda snorted at him, not wanting to continuing the pointless debate.

Ike rested his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and soaking up the sun. "He has learned a lot in these past few months though, making him harder to mess with. I do like some challenges though." Ike laughed.

"I wonder why he stopped flying though." Marth said, pointing at Pit after Ike sat up and he and Zelda gave him questioning looks. Pit had stopped flying, but he was still in the air, hovering above the fountain, still stories up in the air.

Zeldas face went pale. Someone was wrong, pit has been circling this house for months, never stopping like that. She stood up and squinted her eyes, looking closely at Pit. He was looking down, his face blank, but yet you could see sadness hiding behind his eyes. His shoulder slouched, he looked so gone. This wasn't the happy Pit everyone knew and loved to torture.

"Guys, I think somethings wr-" and then it happened. It was so fast and sudden. His eyes closed, his wings stoppped their fluttering, and he fell. They couldn't see where he landed through the hedges, and it was second after he hit the ground that what just happened registered.

"Oh my god! Call Dr. Mario, now!" Zelda screamed as she ran into the garden. Ike ran inside towards the infirmary, Marth bolted to catch up with Zelda.

In the middle of the garden, the fountains water had run red. Pit lay in it, face down, not moving. Zelda was screaming "oh god, oh god" as she slowly pulled him around. One of his wings were still attached, but snapped almost in half. The other wings had a huge gash in it. His nose was crushed and gushing blood, a tooth falling from his face as Zelda moved him. One arm was snapped like a wing, only Zelda having an arm herself knew is was incredibly disfigured a little part of a bone protruding from the skin at the elbow, the bone no doubt destroyed. Gashed and scrapes littered his body. The angel was a was a bloody mess.

Marth told Zelda to get inside, as he carefully picked Pit up, and ran into the building. His tunic becoming covered in blood. They were both in shock, Zelda stopping as Marth kept on going. She held her stomach, trying not to hurl. She'd seen a lot of blood in her day, but a body so difigured, and it being innocent little Pit...


	2. Exhaustion

Slumped shoulders, dull eyes with black circles, a tunic covered in dirt, Link didn't look his best. The hero was exhausted after spending all night tossing and turning in bed, nervous about today. Of course, no sleep causing the day to prove more stressful than it could be. As a veteran, Link was one of the most requested to train with, and he wasn't about to say no. He had a reputation to hold. He had four matches today, and just completed his third one, and got his third victory. His no sleep night was catching up to him, and he wasn't sure how his next match would go, and he had thirty minutes to prepare. 'I have to win, I'm a hero." Link thought to himself as he dragged his feet across the brown carpeted floors, down the long smash mansion hallways.

"Come one, Angel, jump! Fly!" Links ears perked up. He stood up straight and looked over the corner of the corridor. There was Gannon, his back to Link, holding up Pits staff high in the air. Pit was on the other side, bouncing up and down attempting to reach his weapon.

"Gannon, I would really like that back. I need it to do my laps around the building, what if something happens?" Pit said, desperate to get his staff back, but still keeping his upbeat voice and happy smile. "I understand you want to play around, but this is impo-"

Gannon slammed that staffed down into Pits stomach, pushing him on the ground, the staff landing right at his side.

"Who do you think you are?" Gannon said laughing. "You're a little runt and I haven't even seen you at practice once. When the tournament comes in the fall, you're gonna last not even two minutes in the first round. You think you're protecting us? Fighters way out of your league? Funny." Gannon said, his face turning serious.

Pit stood up, dusting himself off and catching breath. He pick his staff up, and turned to Gannon. "I'm sorry if I've offended you, Gannon. But if you could just understand that I am only being the best guest I can be in this wonderful place, and I mean no offense to you or any other fighter, and..." Pit went on in his rambles.

Link smiled to himself. Pit was always so positive, no matter what. Link knew Pit could be very annoying at times, but he didn't think he deserved all the torment he got. The elf signed, figuring he should walk in and tell Gannon to back off, when he noticed something.

Pits hand was tightly grasping his staff, shaking. His other hand pressed into a fist, if it wasn't for Pits happy face, you'd think he was about to beat the shit out of Gannon. Link was puzzled, Pit was always happy and didn't ever show even a slight sign of anger, in body language and in tone. Was Pit okay?

"Just stop talking, you insect!" Gannon said, annoyed. He clenched his fist and pulled back and..

Link was in front of Pit in a second, shield drawn, giving Gannon a fierce look.

"Leave him alone, man. He didn't do anything. Shouldn't you be training anyway?" Link said, squinting his eyes at the gurudo. Gannon put his chin up at Link, and started walking away.

"You're helpless, Pit." He said under his breath as he walked. Link wasn't sure if Pit heard, he don't seem to as he didn't change expressions. Still positive Pit.

"Thanks, Link. He was acting unkind." The angel warmly smiled at the Hero, all signs of anger gone. "I was just about to start my laps when he just grabbed my staff and..." Pit went on about the event, Link haven't missed much, but he was still going on about it somehow after ten minutes. Link was tired, didn't have time for this, and was getting more and more annoyed. "Pit!" He yelled. The Angels smile disappearing for a second before coming back. Something else Link hadn't seen from pit.

"Yes, Link?"

"Listen, you haven't been at training at all. How do you expect to be a good fighter if you're not even training? And you just let everyone walk all over you! Defend yourself, I can't keep coming to your rescue. I have a lot to worry about already, and know I might be late for an important match. I gotta go."

Link turned and continued to the area, his fingers pressing against his temples. He heard fast footsteps behind him, figuring it was Pit running off somewhere. Link didn't mean to come off so shitty, but he was frustrated, and just wanted today to end. As he reached the area entrance, he decided he'd need to say sorry or something to Pit tomorrow, the angel would forgive him. He always forgave everyone even when they don't say sorry in the first place.

Looking at his sheet, his challenger today was another newcomer, meta knight. Here we go.

_

Ten minutes. The match lasted ten minutes before Link was defeated. He could hardly hold up his sword after a few minutes, his exhaustion finally catching up to him. He thought back to Zelda, she had told him not to except every match and to pile them up, he should have listened to her. Zelda was very wise for her years, and it was something Link loved and valued about her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He muttered under his breath. He lost. Everyone saw. He'd lost before, but it wasn't a common occurrence, and losing to a newcomer was frowned upon by the other veterans. He'd be hearing about this for weeks.

Link was too crustal of himself, one of his biggest flaws. He pushed and pushed himself till he couldn't take it, and then would beat himself up about it. "You're may be the hero of Hyrule, but that doesn't mean you can do everything. You're not invincible, Link." Zelda had told him a few days ago when Link confessed his stress over this years tournament. He loved her, but wasn't the best at listening.

Link opened the door to his room. Signing, he told his sheath off, dropping his sword and shield on the ground. His boots were kicked off both feet, and he threw himself in bed. He spent the next twenty minutes trying to sleep but still his thoughts on his lose today haunted his mind. He was just about to fall asleep when someone started pounding on his door.

"Link!" He bolted up in bed. That was Zelda, and she don't sound good. He opened the door and she burst in, falling into his arms. She was crying, and Link was becoming terrified. Zelda was never this frantic or hysterical. She was always put together, and Link didn't get to see her let go very often.

"Zelda, Zelda, calm down, what's going on?" Link asked, concern in his voice as well as growing panic.

"P...p.. Pit.." Zelda got out between gasps. Link brought her to his bed and laid her some, rubbing her back.

"What about Pit?"

"He fell!" She exclaimed, bursting into more tears. He fell? Down stairs? What does she means.

"What do you mean? How did he fall?" Link asked, frantic for answers. What was going on?

"He was just flying, and he just fell. He was so high up, Link. I don't even know if he's okay. I don't know what happened..."

Links eyes widened, fear filling his heart.

"Where is he?"

"Marth got him to the infirmary, I think. Will you go with me there?"

"Of course, let's go." They got up, and started rushing to Pit. Link was terrified, but was trying to keep it together for Zelda. Was Pit okay? And what exactly happened?


	3. Discovery

The waiting room of the smash mansion infirmary was never occupied. Smashers who were hurt commonly were in and out, so the rooms conditions or looks were never a big concern. Cobwebs made their homes in some corners and creases, a couple old chairs were lined up against the wall, an end table at the end with books and magazines from years ago. Walls painted a dull grey, floors made up of cheap white plastic tile. The place smelled like what you'd imagine an unkempt hospital morgue would smell like.

Link, Zelda, and Marth were the first to sit in the waiting room for years. No one knew the exact time, but it had been dark for awhile, and although they were all exhausted, no one could close there eyes. Zelda, who had left not too long ago to use the restroom, walked back in with some incense. She set it down on the little table, lighting it and watching the smoke rise.

"I don't think I could have stood the smell of this place for another second. This incense is said to bring good luck. Maybe it'll help?" Zelda said, trying to smile. Being a somewhat magic user in the land of Hyrule, ever since coming to the Smash mansion Zelda took a lot of interest into studying the magic of this world, known here commonly as Wiccan.

They were all on edge, abrasiveness as to what news Dr. Mario might give them. It had been at least 14 hours since the accident, and so far not a word of news. Some smashers had come here and there, asking what was going on. The group would explain, and some would stay for a minute, but most couldn't stand the room. Ike had stayed for a few hours after, but eventually said he had other matters to attend to, and left.

Zelda sat back down next Link, resting her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence, hoping for the best. They hadn't talked about it, but they all were thinking the same thing. Would Pit die?

The sun shined through the only window in the room, and caused Link to recoil as he opened his eyes. Sitting up and looking around, Zelda had fallen asleep on him, but Marth was awake, examining his sword.

"How long was I out?" Link asked, trying to stretch out without waking Zelda.

"A few hours. it's about breakfast time if you're hungry at all. I could watch Zelda if you'd like."

"Thanks, man. But I need to stay. Is there any news?" Link said hopefully, just needing some reassurance.

"Sadly, I haven't heard a th-" The door opened and Dr. Mario walked in, looking tired and still shocked. Zelda popped up at the noise, and instantly had all attention on Dr. Mario.

"Now," He started, looking at all them all, "He's alive, but-" They all let out their breath, relieved that the angel was alright and survived.

"But, He is very injured. we had to do emergency surgery on his arm, and lots of stitches were needed for the cuts all over him. His wing.. We don't have much experience in dealing with wings, but I'm confident we got it back together right. The wing and his arm are in casts, and he won't be able to battle for at least a few months. Wether he'll be okay when the tournament starts this fall or not, we won't know till it gets closer to that time. Hes still asleep, and we'll be watching him to make sure we are there when he wakes. You will all be notified when he does as well, if you'd all like."

They all answered with a nod. Dr. Marios words brought comfort to the group, but also worry. If Pit couldn't compete, they might send him home. Pit may not be the most liked smasher, but him being here shows that this tournament meant something to him, even if no one has seen him train yet.

"Thanks you so much, Dr. We were all pretty messed up by this. Do you have any idea what happened?" Marth questioned, not sure what he saw when Pit fell. "Angels are suppose o be able to fly, right? He couldn't have just fell?"

"I was hoping you could tell me, the damage from the fall makes it impossible to tell if there was any injuries before hand that would cause this, but we've never even seen Pit in here."

"I saw him just earlier today, and he seemed okay. Gannon was messing with him and knocked him down, but he got right back up and didn't seem to have and injuries from it." Link told the Dr. He glanced at Zelda, and noticed her face had changed from relive of hearing that Pit will pull through, to sadness and confusion. He nudged her, giving her a concerned look. She raised a finger at Link.

"And I've seen him fly around dozens of time. The kid has perfect form." Marth added in before Zelda stepped in front of him.

"Dr., could you excuse us for just a second?" she asked him, her tone serious and urgent. He nodded, and walked himself out.

Zelda put her hand on her chin, deep in thought. Marth and Link looked at her with puzzled expressions. She started pacing, "Guys," she said unsurly, "What if... What if this wasn't some accident?"

"What?" Marth said putting his hands on his hips, "You mean like someone made him fall?"

"Zelda, I understand your concern, but even if everyone here pushed Pit around I can't imagine any of them doing this to him. Even Gannon." Link explained, putting a hands on Zeldas shoulder. She pushed him off and kept pacing.

"No, I mean... What if Pit did this to himself?"

The idea was shocking to the swordsmen. Not only was the concept of suicide something that didn't seem possible to happen in a place like this, but Pit? He was always so happy, he seemed so lively and optimistic. Why would he do something like that?

"I know it seems crazy guys, don't even start with that. It's just... His face when before he fell, I've never seen such sadness from someone in a long time. He didn't seem like Pit. And how else could he just fall? I think he let himself." Zeldas voice cracked at the last sentence. The amount of distress she was obviously feeling, and the almost certainty in her voice was enough to make Link and Marth began considering the possibility.

"So.. what should we do? Wait till he wakes up and ask him?" Link wondered.

"Well, IF this was a suicide attempt, chances are hes not going to be open about it, and I don't think pushing him will be a wise move." Marth stated to the group. They all stayed quite for a minute, thinking about the situation, the noise of all the smasher leaving the mess hall echoing down the halls to the waiting room.

"Lets look in his." Zelda said, already getting up and walking towards the exit.

"Whoa," Link ran up to her side, "Are we allowed to? And isn't that a little invasive?"

"Link, Pit may be in trouble and need need to figure this out and this might just be the way to." She continued her way to the young angels room.

Marth and Link looked at each other, before following her down the hall.

Pits room was all the way on the fifth floor of the smash mansion, the last door at the end of the hall. The trio stood in front of his door, a little out of breath from the steep stair climb. They were all a little nervous about going in, but it was Zelda who put her on the door first.

It was unlocked, and wasn't even shut all the way so as Zelda touched it, it simply creaked open. It was dark in the room, but they could make out most of the furniture and the layout of the room. A bed against the wall by the window, a desk on the other side of the door, a dresser next to the bed. it was surprisingly bare. A door that led to a balcony was to the left of the entry door, and a bathroom door mirrored in on the other side of the room. The group began their search.

At first, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, putting aside the bareness of the room, but as Marth entered the bathroom, it said another story.

"Guys, come check this out..." Marth sounded freaked and confused at whatever it was he had discovered.

Upon walking in, Zelda knew what they were dealing with instantly. Candles were arranged in the shape of a star(pentagram), all looked to have been lit but by now were burned out completely. Little trinkets were arranged at each candles, Zelda knowing they were symbolizing the different elements. In the center of it all was a goblet of some sort, filled with what Zelda assumed was wine. The goblet looked to be made of gold, encrusted with precious jewels. Other than the wine, a single strand of green hair lay inside the goblet.

"So, what the fuck is this?..." Link started, taking in everything they were seeing. Him and Marth both didn't say anything else as Zelda continued to exam the set up, both feeling uneasy and speechless over what Pit could possibly be doing here. Zelda looked up for a second, and what she was afraid of became reality.

"Marth, behind you in the tubs edge," Marth turned around and looked where Zelda was pointing, a book lay of the edge, no title or anything found on it. "Throw it to me, please?" She asked, holding out her hand. Marth did as she asked, and Zelda wasted no time opening it up and checking every page. "This is mine, I've been looking for it for at least a week now. It's a book about spells and rituals from this word."

"So... Pit cast a spell?" Marth said, kneeling down with Zelda, looking at the book with her. Link came down and joined them, just as lost as Marth and wanting to know what the hell was going on here.

"More or less, yes. This is definitely a spell to keep something away, I just don't know what..."

"Wait, I've had to listen to you talk about this Wiccan stuff for hours," Link said frustrated, calming down after Zelda shot him a look of 'what was that tone'. "Not that I don't love listening to you I mean... But you've told me it takes time to be able to do this stuff, years of learning and gaining spirituality to have the power. How could Pit have done this?

"Well, Pits and angel, I assume that gives you a high spirituality... baseline? I'm being honest here though, I'm not sure. It may not even have worked." Zelda said, looking closely at the hair in the goblet. "But this might be a clue as to what he was trying to keep aw-" Zeldas sentence was cut off after she pulled the hair from the gold cup. The lights turned off and a strong wind entangled all of them, their vision going dark before coming back in shades of grey;

The trio all looked around. They found themselves in Pits room, the door closed and the bathroom clear of any ritual arrangement. The same candles they saw in the bathroom that had been burnt out lay on Pits bed, looking as though they've never been used yet. An empty gold goblet lay on his desk, and a bottle of wine next to it.

Marth and Link looked panicked, looking at Zelda for answers.

"Stay calm for a minute guys, I think I know whats going on. Just stay quite and still." Zelda commanded, and the boys obeyed.

They all jumped when the door was thrust open, and in ran Pit. Link and Marth both grew more confused as they noticed he had no injuries. "Hey, Pit!" Link began walking towards, happy that the little angel was okay. He took one step before Marth and Zelda grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Stay still and quiet, remember?" Marth whispered aggrivatedly at Link. He nodded, and they continued to watch.

Pits face looked worried as he rushed around the room frantically. He was obviously in a hurry to get whatever he was doing done. He arranged all the candles in the way the group had seen when they entered the bathroom, he aligned all the elemental trinkets, placed the goblet in the center, filled it with wine, lit the candles, and than began a slow, quiet chant.

"Pit!" The group heard a womans voice yell. They turned around and in the center of the room was a beautiful greened haired women, a bright glow illuminated off of her, and she began walking to Pit, who hadn't stopped his chant. "Pit Stop this right now! Talk to me, please!" She begged.

Pit dropped the hair into the goblet, and the women vanished in a gush of smog.

Pit lay in the hospital bed, still unconscious but properly bandaged up. He was healing, but at a snails pace. A rush of wind went through he hospital room. The great Goddess of Skyworld, Palutena appeared in front of Pit.

She looked at him, with anger, with betrayal, and with sadness. Palutena was a goddess, but she too felt emotion. She was wise though, and knew when to put her feeling aside and to do the right thing. Walking towards his bed, she whispered to him, knowing he would remember her words as he awoke.

"You did this to yourself, Pit. I'm sorry I didn't see how bad things were, but you should have known better. Take guidance in your friends, I know you think you have none here in this new world, but I have seen them and their hearts. You are safe with them." She leaned down, putting a hand on his cheek, and exhaled a golden wind over Pit.

Pits blue eyes fluttered opened, seeing nothing but an empty hospital room.


	4. Hospital Stay

"Every thing is looking better. You were healing at a remarkable speed those first day, but it seems to have stopped now. I'd give your arm a little over a month before we see if it's ready to leave that cast and as for the wing... We'll check it in a few weeks, It looks better, but I'm honestly not sure of the healing process of angel wings. Would you happen to maybe give me some insight?..." Dr. Mario asked, pausing from putting his equipment away to look up at Pit.

He was sitting up in bed, pulling the covers back up to his lap after Dr. Mario had finished his check up. Pit was looking out the widow, rays of light coming in from it showing the amount of dust that was floating through the air. The bright sky saddened Pit, He honestly wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he was trapped in this room that only reminded him of what had happened, as if the wounds covering his body didn't. Maybe he just wanted to fly, maybe he wished he could just fall again...

"...Okay, well, tomorrow you will be good to go, I can help you get to your room if you need the help, and your friends I'm sure wouldn't mind helping either, getting you comfortable up there and what not."

The angel was sure this wasn't so much as an act of kindness as it was them making sure he would go to room. He would never admit it, but he knew what he'd done. He also knew there was no way to pass this by as something else, though he would try.

 _Friends_. That word cut him. He didn't have friends, not here, not home. He had tried hard to be likable here, but he know was sure the difference in their realms made him just too different.

"The swordsmen and the princess came by again today. They may still be in the waiting room, would you like to say HI, maybe show them how much better you are? They really do seem concerned."

Pit signed. He didn't understand them, they never showed this caring side of them before, why now? Link had been nicer to Pit than most others, but he made it clear the other night that just to everyone else, Pit was annoying him. Zelda he had never really got to know, but that only made it stranger that she was here. Marth had participated in prank him with the rest when he got here, so he wanted nothing to do with the blue haired prince. For the past two days they have been wanting to see Pit, ever sine he woke up. Pits curiosity was getting the best of him, he wondered what it was they wanted.

"I just want to be alone, please." Pits lingering depression won the battle, chasing any wonderment from his brain. He curled back up into a ball, covering his whole self with the blanket. He just wanted to sleep.

"That's fine, But Pit... We do need to talk about what happened some ti-"

"I fell." Pit started, sitting up and throwing off the cover. His force was stern and full of anger, dripped with guilt that only Pit could feel. Teeth gritted, he continued, "What do you want me to say? I fell, that's it. You're just a doctor thats all you need to know." He stormed to the bathroom in his hospital room, slamming the door behind him.

The Dr. looked down, wishing there was something he could do for the boy. After his talk with Zelda and the Swordsmen, there as no doubt what happened. Zelda told him the story of Pits Goddess showing them what had happened, Marth and Link still seemed confused as to what happened at the time, but Zelda explained it to help them all understand.

Pit had learned a warding spell, and used it to keep the Goddess from being able to see him, or even be near him. From what Zelda guessed, Palutena would never let Pit fall, and would have been able to stop him or at least heal him.

This was thought out, and they could find no other explanation, but Pit attempting to take his own life.

* * *

"Hello, fellas!" The three smashers looked up to see Peach in her big Pink dressing glided towards them. The three were all sitting in the fireplace room, silent and in though before she had arrived. "I heard Pit was in an accident. Is he alright? I know hes not the mansions favorite person but I'd be heartbroken if he didn't make it." Peach was being honest, and they all knew it. Sure, she was a controlling, complete bitch sometimes, but she was still a caring princess.

"Details aren't out yet, but he is going to make it through." Marth said, not wanting to give out to much information. The gang had decided the situation should stay on the down low. They figured thats what Pit would want, and then he wouldn't be getting asked questions by every here. They were sure it would only make it worse for the kid.

"Thank you for caring, Peach. Hes going to need friends when he comes out." Zelda smiled at Peach.

"I was thinking, how about a little get well party!"Peach exclaimed, obviously over excited.

"I don't know." Link started, thinking about the situation. "He may want some time alone and not everyone here is really nice to him at those kind of things..."

Peach laughed and waved her hand at him. "Not a crazy party. I'll make a cake, we'll all make him feel better and only the ones who aren't complete assholes can ome. Just a little get together for Pit, you know?"

"Well..." Link thought about it. He had to admit it wasn't a bad idea. He was just worried about Pits reaction. He imagined he was pretty torn emotionally up right now. "How about we do it the day after hes released, give him time to wind down from having to stay in the creepy infirmary?"

Peach started jumping up and Down as soon as the sentence started. She loved baking, and she could brighten someones day up. "Yay yay yay!" She yelled before running off to start making the plan for the party.

"You really think this will be good for him, Link?" His Princess asked, a little concerned.

"I think seeing hes cared about will brighten his mood."


End file.
